


Eros

by ididthatonce



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bi Diana, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, I am very tired, Virgin Steve Trevor, Woman on Top, diana knows what she wants and isn't afraid to ask for it, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididthatonce/pseuds/ididthatonce
Summary: Takes place during Wonder Woman.  Mildly canon-compliant, I guess.  I don't think there are spoilers, but I could be wrong.Steve and Diana share a moment and each other.  Steve hesitates at times, and Diana decides not to call it out.





	Eros

Steve hesitated as he shut the door behind him. Diana heard him hesitate. She considered mentioning it, but decided not to. He always seemed to become flustered when she described something unspoken that has occurred. Although she enjoyed the expressions he makes while flustered, it seems unnecessary. He moved slowly towards her, as if he is gliding across the room rather than walking. His hand reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear. He hesitated again. This time, she opened her lips to comment. But before she could utter a word, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her with all the force and concentration he could muster.

He pulled away from her, and she whined at the loss of contact, her eyes still closed, lips swollen from contact. They remained silent for a moment, the gravity of the moment filling the space between them.

“Wow.” Steve muttered, breaking the silence, a smirk spreading across his face, ice-blue eyes sparkling.

Diana chortled, wrapping her hands around his waist and pulling him closer. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his shoulder, hands snaking up and down his back. His body tensed, and she decided to bring it up. “You seem to be uncomfortable. Is this amount of contact not common among men?”

“Among men? Not really.” He stammered. “I mean, some like it I suppose. Sammy said he did once. But, I mean, I don’t.” She pulled away, and he sighed a quick, “oh.” He grabbed hold of her forearms, and then instantly loosened his grip. “Yes, that kind of touch is common among humans.”

She looked at him quizzically, her forehead wrinkling between her eyebrows. “I don’t…” she trailed off.

He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let’s sit down for a minute, Diana.” He gestured at the sparsely-covered bed behind them. She delicately placed herself on the mattress, which sunk below her. He noticed, not for the first time, the grace with which she carried her body. He placed himself a respectable distance away from her, but she felt her body drawn towards him like two opposite poles of a magnet. He was still tense, however, so she restrained herself from closing the gap.

She crossed her arms. He placed his hands on his knees. Then, changing his mind, he moved one hand on the back of his neck. Shaking his head, he dropped both hands to his sides. Diana gave him a weak grin, confused about the strange ritual he seemed to be performing.

“Do you know why I came into the room with you?” He asked weakly.

She nodded twice, no more, no less. “You need to sleep and have chosen to share a bed with me rather than your friends.”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose again, and Diana wondered to herself why he focused so strongly on that one part of his anatomy. “Diana,” he mumbled, “do you know what kissing is?”

She stared at him for a moment, confused. “Did we not just kiss?”

He chuckled. “Yes. Good. That seems to transcend cultures.” He thought for a moment. “What does kissing mean among your people?”

She thought carefully about his question. “A number of things.” She began. “Sometimes we kiss friends and family to show affection. But we also kiss to show romantic affection, or as a preclude to the pleasures of the flesh.”

He nodded, “We do the same.” He started another sentence, then stopped himself. “Did you say ‘pleasures of the flesh?’”

She nodded vigorously. “When two warriors have fought vigorously, sometimes they engage in the pleasures of the flesh as a show of affection and appreciation. Or, of course, that pleasure is an integral part of the celebration of Dionysus each year.”

He bit his tongue and makes a mental note to ask more details at a later date. He chose his words carefully for the next question. “Do you… have you engaged in that?”

She grinned and sat up taller. “Of course. One of my fellow warriors, Sappho, and I regularly pleasured each other after we fought. She was a fierce warrior and a strong lover.” Steve stifled a groan. “Is that not-” she began to ask, but his hand was suddenly on her cheek and his thumb grazing her lips.

“Diana…” he mumbled as if the word itself was a prayer. “Fuck, Diana. I want you so bad.” His face flushed, either from embarrassment or arousal. She decided that she rather liked it when he looked that way. She sighed and took his thumb into her mouth, which elicited another groan from somewhere deep in his throat. She sucked gently on his digit, making his eyes close. He began to pant, and from somewhere deep inside him he managed to ask, “I’ve never… Are you sure that we… Will this all work?”

She grinned. “Based on my studies, we should be biologically compatible.” She took hold of his shoulders and slowly lowered herself onto his body and his body onto the bed. The aging springs creaked under them, but both were too far gone to notice or care. She felt his arousal pressing into her bare thigh through his thick woolen pants and gasped. Of course she had read about men’s anatomy (and seen some of it with her own eyes), but this hands-on experience was entirely different.

He whimpered her name again as her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt. “Diana, please.” He begged with no particular intent. As if surrounded with her Lasso of Truth, honesty began spilling from his lips. “Diana, I’ve never done this before. I talk a big game, but I’ve never been with a woman before.”

She shushed him. “I am no woman. I am an Amazon.” She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, finding an old white tee shirt underneath. She groaned in frustration. “Why do men insist on wearing so much clothing?” she asked. Steve laughed softly, his hands finding her hair and pulling her face in for another kiss.

They somehow managed to get his undershirt off, revealing his freckled chest, dusted with fine blond hair. She allowed her hands to explore his skin, tracing scars and muscles across his nipples and down to his toned stomach, which fluttered with every touch. She placed her head on his chest and heard his heart beat. He winced. “As becoming as your armor is on you, my dear, I’m afraid it’s a little cold on bare skin.” He smirked, personality finally returning to his voice.

She straddled his lap, finding the clasp on her armor that allowed the entire suit to come apart, and with a loud click, it did so. The lightweight metal clattered to the floor, and she stretched her arms upwards, feeling the freedom of the cool air on her skin. His fingertips dug into her hips, and she gazed into his cool blue eyes.

Sappho had always looked at her with admiration, affection, wonder. But Steve looked at her with something different: hunger.

Before she had the time to analyze his gaze, he had flipped Diana onto her back. The woolen blanket on the bed was scratchy, but his kisses down the front of her body were soft. He pressed gentle kisses into her breastbone, down her stomach, up around her shoulders. A warm hand, callused from combat, found one breast and began massaging it, kneading the soft flesh therein. His thumb, still sticky from her saliva, brushed a nipple, which peaked and wrinkled in response to the touch.

“Steve please,” she cooed, “my breasts are not sensitive. Do not be gentle.”

He growled -- actually growled-- and kneaded her breasts at a breakneck pace, alternating between pinching each nipple and pressing into it with his palm. Her back arched into his touch and he kissed, nibbled, licked any skin that he could find. His arousal was harder than he had ever felt it and he strained to ignore it and focus on Diana’s body instead. She mewled and groped blindly to find him, any part of him, to touch.

By pure happenstance, her hand found his belt, and made quick work of undoing it. The belt hit the floor with a loud thud, and his pants followed soon after. While his concentration was on ridding himself of socks and shoes, she took the opportunity to place herself back on top of his body. Both finally rid of their clothing, the pair took in each others bodies for a moment, the night silent but for their ragged breathing.

Steve had seen plenty of nude women before, both in pictures and in person. He wasn’t totally inexperienced, after all. But Diana’s body was different than the average woman. Her build was more naturally muscular, all shoulders and hips and angles where most women had curves.

Diana found Steve’s body different than the statues and portraits in her homeland. All the anatomy was in the correct place of course, but he was much -- what was the word -- lankier than she had expected. Limbs splayed out, chest heaving, strong thighs, hipbones. Somehow, the collection of pieces that were Steve seemed much more magical as a whole. And, of course, there was the not-so-small matter between his thighs that seemed to be growing with every breath he took.

He reached between her legs and she shooed his hand away. “I have experienced pleasures of the hand, Steve Trevor, both from my own and that of another Amazon.” His head fell back at those words and he moaned. She continued anyway. “I have never felt the pleasure from a man. I wish to experience that before anything else.”

“Are you…” he asked without wanting to finish his own question. He had heard stories from his friends about sleeping with women who thought they were more ready than their bodies were, and the mess it caused, both physically and emotionally.

She smiled. “I have been wet since you kissed me.” He made a mental note that at least that terminology worked for both Amazons and humans. He nodded, and she placed her hands on his chest as he took hold of his hardness, slowly guiding it into her. She was wet, he found, a glorious wet heat emanating from her most intimate places and enveloping his. His eyes began to roll back, and he fought against his instincts, thinking of baseball, Abraham Lincoln, anything to take his mind of the exquisite pleasure rushing through his veins.

And then she began to move her hips. She enjoyed the feel of a man inside her, and instinctively rocked back and forth against him. Closing her eyes, she gave herself over to the tactile sensations, the pressure both inside and outside of her marching to a steady beat. His hands gripped her waist, and she allowed him to keep her balance as the rock of her hips became a frantic dance. He raised his hips, allowing her the perfect angle to lose herself.

He stared in amazement as her movement grew more erratic, her breasts bouncing wildly as she rode him, a carefree grin on her lips. Suddenly, her hands found his shoulders, and with one final motion, her whole body shook, his name tumbling out of her mouth like the answer to a question no one had asked. He felt her tense around his hardness, and he lost control, shouting, “Diana” to her as her eyes opened again, darkened and hooded with pleasure. Her fingers, somehow more delicate than ever, traced his lips as he came, and as soon as he caught his breath, she laid herself beside him, tracing the lines of his body.

About to drift off to sleep, she murmured something in Greek. Steve suddenly remembered a lesson he had learned in school, long before the war started. “Aren’t there several words in Greek for ‘love’?” he asked, more clumsily than he had hoped.

Diana nodded. “There’s agape, or love between a god and his believers. Then there’s philia, the love between men.” She began a thought, but abandoned it before the words left her mouth.

“Isn’t there a third?” He asked.

“Eros.” she whispered. “Romantic love.”

He hesitated. She knew he was hesitating. She decided not to broach the topic.

“I eros you.” He finally stated.

She smiled. That was not how the word was used. But, she decided, maybe it was best to let it slide. “I love you, too.”


End file.
